Les Feux de l'Amour
by flammeche
Summary: Arthur est convalescent à Tintagel et Léodagan et sa famille ont regagné la Carmélide. On retrouve le Chef de Clan et son épouse dans leur lit pour une bien étrange discussion dont eux seuls ont le secret.


_L'action de se situe dans l'ellipse entre la fin du livre V et le début du 9ème épisode du livre VI.__  
Dans le Manoir des parents de Guenièvre en Carmélide, Léodagan et Seli sont au lit. Lui lit un parchemin, elle, brode. Léodagan repose son parchemin et se retourne vers sa femme_

LEODAGAN - Pourquoi elle était pas à table pour le dîner la p'tite ?

DAME SELI _sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage_ - Elle était pas en forme. Je lui ai fait porter un plateau dans sa chambre.

LEODAGAN - Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est remise à chouiner ? J'croyais qu'elle s'était calmée.

DAME SELI - Elle chouine pas, elle pleure.

LEODAGAN - Ben elle devrait pas ! Elle est mieux ici qu'avec lui croyez-moi ! Non parce que j'ai là une lettre du Père Blaise _(agite le parchemin qu'il a toujours en main)_ et il me dit que l'ambiance est pas au beau-fixe là-bas.

DAME SELI - Ca ce commande pas ces choses là, elle l'aime. Je vous accorde qu'elle ne devrait pas mais c'est comme ça… De toute façon vous pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez jamais été amoureux de votre vie, les feux de la passion ne vous dévorent que sur les champs de bataille.

LEODAGAN - Parce que vous peut-être vous pouvez comprendre ?

DAME SELI - Parfaitement !

LEODAGAN _jetant un regard suspicieux vers dame Séli_ - Vous voulez dire que vous ils vous ont dévoré « les feux de la passion » ?

DAME SELI - Vous avez bien compris.

LEODAGAN _élève un peu la voix_- J'ose espérer pour vous que c'était avant notre mariage, parce qu'on punissait peut-être plus les femmes adultères en Bretagne du temps de l'autre zig, mais en Carmélide c'est pas le même tarif !

DAME SELI _excédée, abandonne son ouvrage et plante son regard dans celui de son mari_- Mais vous êtes vraiment un imbécile de première ! C'est de vous dont je parle espèce de rustre.

_Léodagan reste interdit, le regard fixe tel Bohort face à un lapin adulte_

DAME SELI _qui a repris sa broderie_ - Ben merci ! Vous faites la même tête que lorsque vous avez appris que Karadoc prenait votre place sur le trône de Bretagne. Ca fait plaisir !

LEODAGAN - Ben faut encaisser la nouvelle quand même.

DAME SELI _repose sa broderie, quelque peu énervée_- Non mais ça fait trente ans qu'on est marié, vous avez eu le temps de l'encaisser la nouvelle.

LEODAGAN - Ben excusez, mais vu la tronche que vous tirez du soir au matin, il faut être fortiche pour y voir de l'amour. Parce que je ne m'y connais peut-être pas, mais le peu que j'en sais ben ça y ressemble pas vraiment. De la haine j'dis pas, mais de l'amour non…Non même au étant prévenu, j'arrive pas à visualiser.

DAME SELI - Parce que vous en connaissez un peu ? Et avec qui je vous prie vous avez appris ce « un peu » ?

LEODAGAN - Mais avec personne ! Où vous allez chercher des trucs vous encore ! C'est juste qu'en dix ans à Kaamelott, entre Lancelot, Bohort et Arthur, ben j'ai du imprimer deux trois trucs.

DAME SELI - Et ça vous aurez fait mal de les restituer ces deux trois trucs ? Non parce que dans le genre romantique, vous vous posez là !

LEODAGAN - Hé oh ! On se calme. C'est pas moi qu'est commencé avec les tirades sur l'amour et tout le toutim que je sache ! J'ai jamais dit que je vous aimais moi !

DAME SELI - Ben justement !

LEODAGAN - Quoi justement ?

DAME SELI - Vous m'aimez où pas ?

LEODAGAN - Ah mais quand vous êtes lancé vous !

DAME SELI - Ben répondez ! C'est pas compliqué comme question !

LEODAGAN - Pas compliqué ! Pas compliqué ! C'est vous qui l'dites…_(fait une pose et semble se plonger dans une profonde réflexion)_… Ben peut-être ?

DAME SELI - Peut-être ? Non mais quand on aime on le sait c'est tout - Y'a pas de « peut-être » ! C'est oui ou non. Y'a pas à tortiller du fion.

LEODAGAN - Oh mais vous commencez à me courir là ! _(se radouci un peu)_ Si vous étiez plus là je crois que je me remarierais pas. C'est vrai que vous me cassez les noix plus qu'autre chose, mais quand vous n'êtes pas là, nos prises de becs me manquent. J'aurais du mal avec une femme qui m'attendrait sagement à la maison en faisant des tartes aux quetsches et m'apporterait mes chaussons quand je rentre du champ de bataille. Oui finalement on peut dire que je vous aime.

DAME SELI - Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Trente ans ! Il aura fallu que j'attende trente ans pour que vous vous déclariez.

LEODAGAN - Heureux de voir que ça vous fasse autant plaisir parce que si je vous connaissais pas aussi bien, j'penserai que ça vous fait chier.

DAME SELI - C'est mon côté Picte ça. Les sentiments on les interiorise. Chez les pictes, les femmes ont l'amour vache, vous le sauriez si vous vous étiez intéressé un peu plus à ma culture.

LEODAGAN _comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose_ - Ah mais c'est pour ça ! Le soir de notre nuit de noce, quand je vous ai rejoint dans la chambre, vous vous étiez cachée derrière la porte, nue comme un ver et peinte en bleu des pieds à la tête. J'ai pas eu le temps de dire "ouf" que vous m'êtes tombée sur le coin du palto en hurlant comme une folle et en me rouant de coup. C'est parce que vous étiez amoureuse de moi en fait ?

DAME SELI – C'est ça. Chez les Pictes c'est une tradition. Si j'en avais eu rien à foutre de vous, je me serais contentée de faire l'étoile de mer en comptant les mouches au plafond.

LEODAGAN _un sourire mi-niais, mi-grivois sur le visage_- C'est vrai que ça été du sport cette nuit là.

SELI _minaudant un peu_- Je savais que ça vous plairait que je résiste un peu.

LEODAGAN – Un peu, je dirais pas ça. Je connais des chefs de clan qui m'ont donné moins de fil à retorde. (_il s'interrompt et lui jette un regard appuyé, plein de sous entendu_) Et si ?...

DAME SELI _un sourire entendu sur les lèvres_ - On remettait ça ?...

LEODAGAN _acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête_- Il avait raison Merlin, de temps en temps, rien de telle qu'une bonne discussion pour régler les conflits.

_Un coup est frappé à la porte_

LEODAGAN - Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Y'a pas moyen d'être un peu romantique sans être dérangé dans cette baraque ! ENTREZ !

_Un soldat entre dans la pièce _

LE SOLDAT - Excusez-moi de vous déranger Sire, mais un messager de Tintagel vient d'arriver.

_Il tend à Léodagan un parchemin et quitte la pièce.  
Léodagan pose le parchemin sans l'ouvrir et reprend là où il a été interrompu._

DAME SELI - Ben vous l'ouvrez pas ?

LEODAGAN - Des messages de Tintagel on en reçoit pratiquement tout les jours. Quand c'est pas le Père Blaise c'est la mère d'Arthur qui se plaint de tout et de rien. Ca attendra que j'ai fini ce que j'ai commencé.

_Dame Séli s'empare du parchemin et commence à lire alors que son époux lui baise la main libre. Elle la lui retire brutalement._

LEODAGAN – Ah c'est votre côté picte qui refait surface là !

DAME SELI _sur un ton grave_ - Non ! Là c'est le chagrin qui m'assaille… Arthur vient de mourir.

_Le visage de Léodagan se ferme, il se recale dans ces oreillers, silence total_

**NOIR**

_Long silence_

LEODAGAN - Ben y'a pas à dire ! Même mort, il réussit à me casser l'ambiance ce con…


End file.
